The Angel Factor
by angel098756
Summary: A rewrite of the end of season 4's The Yoko Factor and continuing into Primeval. What would have happened if Angel had decided to stay in Sunnydale in The Yoko Factor? Read on to find out! WARNING! THE ENTIRE FIRST CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR THE VERY END IS FROM THE EPISODE! I WILL BE REWRITING IT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

This story starts at The Yoko Factor and will be continuing into Primeval and will have Angel included. I wanted to rewrite this episode for so long because I wanted so badly for Angel to stay. The whole first part is cannon until the end than the scenes between Buffy and Angel are mostly mine! Angel Shows up in Sunnydale like in canon but things do not turn out like you think! Memories are in_ Italics_. Without further waiting please enjoy The Angel Factor~Angel098756

Xander walked into the ruins of Sunnydale high. It had only been a year since the whole graduating class took down the mayor. The walls may be charred and the whole place was falling apart but he knew his way around that school better than his own house. Xander walked to where his old locker used to be. It also just happened to be where Buffy's soldier boyfriend was hiding out. Xander set his back pack down and sat beside Riley.

Riley looked thankful for the company as he said "Do you know if she's back yet?"

Xander opened the bag "L.A woman? Haven't heard from her she'll probably come here first thing though. Hey! Who's your buddy?" he said pulling out clothes.

He handed Riley the clothes and noticed the questionable look on Riley's face "Try those on! You'll feel like a new man!"

Riley smiled and shook his head "Would this man have a bright red nose and big floppy feet?"

Xander looked at him not sure if he was serious or kidding and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey I'm sorry that's the cabin fever talking." Riley said folding the clothes and setting them next to his stuff.

Xander looked around at the left over mayor goop "but as post apocalypse splendor goes….."

"I've done wonders with the place!" Riley said looking at his army stuff on the floor.

Xander looked at the archway near his old locker where the door used to be and could not help but remember when Angel lost his soul and almost killed willow.

_Xander could not stand seeing his friend in so much pain. Will had just found out about him and Cordie and he did not know it would hurt her this much. He was about to tell her about his plan to kill the judge when the lights went off._

"_Willow, Xander?"_

"_Angel?" Xander asked sort of confused._

_Willow walked closer to Angel "Thank god you're ok did you see Buffy?"_

"_Yeah, what's with the lights?"_

_Xander was getting a wiggins about this whole thing but decided to leave it for the moment "I don't know but listen I have a plan….._

"_Forget about that now I have something to show you!"_

_Willow stood there intrigued "Show us?"_

"_Yeah, Xander go get the others, Willow come here."_

_Xander's wiggins feeling was getting stronger but he went along with it anyway "Ok" Xander started running towards the library when he knew something was wrong and ran back!_

_He got back in time to see Jenny talking to Angel who had Willow by the throat. _

From that day on Xander hated Angel. He never particularly liked him as soul boy but that was the moment seeing that blood sucking fiend with his hand around his Willow's throat that he hated him. Knowing Buffy was with him right now instead of with her boyfriend who had ditched his soldier life for her had his blood boiling.

"Still the sooner Buffy gets back the better I'll feel." Riley said leaning his head against the wall.

"You and me both Big Guy" Xander said trying to calm his anger down.

Riley looked at him with a quizzical look "I take it you're not an Angel fan either?"

Xander looked at him with a smile "Well it's not like I hate the guy. Just you know…. The guts part of him."

"Can't blame you but to be fair it's not him you hate it's the curse!" Riley said waiting for a reply he looked at Xander nervously "Right?"

Xander at that moment wondered just one thing "What did Buffy tell you?"

"On Angel? Everything, More than I wanted to know sometimes, She loved him, he turned evil, he uh… killed people, she cured him, he left. I find it to be an interesting little curse."

Xander looked at Riley "One moment's happiness!"

Riley stared at the floor confused "What do you mean?" he asked

Xander at that moment knew Buffy had not told her guy the whole truth "You know, it's his trigger, Angel's an ok guy if he is mopey, sad and brooding, but if you give him even one second of pure, real pleasure…."

Riley's head shot up looked at Xander "And that sets him off?"

Xander knew he should he should stop but the words just kept coming "Only in the big ole kill your friends kind of way, and you know what makes Angel happiest? I'll give you a hint, it's not crème brulee!"

Riley was about to lose his mind "Buffy" Xander nodded and Riley fully understood now "Sex with…Buffy" he wanted to punch something. He could not believe Buffy would let that dead thing touch her that way.

At that moment Xander knew he had gone too far and felt like a total ass "She…. Kind of left that part out huh?"

Riley was seething. He had no clue how to feel about this "Yeah She did. That explains a lot of things that…. I wish weren't explained."

Xander put his hand on Riley shoulder "Hey, man that's all ancient history."

Riley scoffs "She went running to L.A to bone up on her history."

Xander knew he had done it now "No! I'm sure it's boneless. She just needs to make sure everything's okay. She's probably back already!"

Riley felt like all of the air had left his lungs "Maybe." He said looking at the floor.

Xander knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble when Buffy got back. He just knew the Slayer was going to kill him "You'll feel better when you see her"

Riley just got up leaving Xander where he was and walked out needed to clear his head.

….

Buffy had just gotten back and was putting her coat in her closet when there was a knock at her door. When she opened it she saw her boyfriend…. Or she thought it was her boyfriend she could not really tell with all the goofy clothes.

"Riley"

Riley stood in her door way in the goofy clothes Xander brought him "I got a little tired of sitting around waiting so..."

Buffy looked at him with a smile "You joined the circus?"

Riley looked at her like she lost her mind "Xander took my clothes to clean them and left me these." He said stepping into her dorm "Does he uh… hate me in some way I don't know about yet? I think I would've attracted less attention in my uniform."

Buffy wanted to hug him and be all happy she was back but all she could think was he would get caught by the initiative "Is it ok for you to be here?"

Riley's blood was still boiling from the info Xander gave him earlier that day "You tell me"

Buffy looked at him weirdly "I just meant with the government branch hunting you down and all" She did not understand this weird vibe she was getting from him.

Riley pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket and waved it at her "I'm good. Uh… it took me awhile, but I patched into their frequency!"

Buffy gave him a smile "You're the sneakiest" the energy between them was awkward and Buffy really just wanted to get out of the room.

Riley stood there and was noticing that his girlfriend was acting odd "Why they hired me." "You okay?" he asked while Buffy was pacing from her bed to her desk.

Buffy looked at him trying not to let her eyes well up with tears "Yeah, I just…. Angel kind of upset me."

Riley hated that vamp more than how could a guy who has been out of her life for almost a year still have this much of an effect on her "How?' he asked.

Buffy looked up at him "It's not that interesting"

Riley moved closer to her "Got my attention" he said looking softly at her.

Buffy looked at the floor "He just spun my head a little"

Riley clenched his fists "You don't want to talk about it?"

Buffy smiled at him "It's just deconstructing Angel can wait, right now I just want to get out there and find Adam. We can talk about it… later"

Riley wanted to hit something, he knew she was hiding something but he could not get it out of her, why would she not just talk to him "It's the pants isn't it? It's okay, I couldn't take me seriously in these things either."

Buffy knew she had hurt him "Riley it's not a big deal"

Riley had had enough he was tired of trying to get information out of her "Tell you what why don't I get out of your face! You had a long trip."

Buffy moved to stop him "Look you don't have to go…."

Riley had lost the smile and was now walking towards the door "its okay, besides… Have to recharge them every two hours or they go dead on me." He said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Buffy stared at the door and all she could say "Okay" and went to grab her gear to go find Adam.

…

Buffy was walking through the woods. She was still distracted by the awkwardness that was Riley in her dorm room. He was acting strange like he was interrogating her about Angel. She was still trying to decipher what had happened in her dorm when she heard a rustling in one of the trees. She armed the blaster and prepared to shoot when Forrest stepped into her eyeline.

"Don't Shoot" Forrest said holding up his hands.

Buffy glared at the soldier "Give me one reason not to"

Forrest really hated this chick "You're killing humans now?"

First Buffy had to deal with the weirdness of Riley and now she had to deal with his friend that hated her. Buffy looked at him with one of her sarcastic looks "Not yet, Beating you senseless should do just fine."

Forrest glowered at her "I can have patrol here in under a minute, so here's the plan you go your way I'll go mine"

Buffy shook her head lowered the blaster and started heading towards the cave when she looked behind her and noticed Forrest was following her.

"I'm checking out that cave" Buffy said looking at him questionably.

Forrest looked at her "My orders exactly"

Buffy looked at him suspiciously "Alone?"

Forrest just stared at her "We're spread a little thin, so yeah, family's tearing apart"

Buffy looked at him and said sarcastically "Family? What kind of family are you? Corleone's"

Buffy turned to walk further into the cave. Looking around the corners she continued stepping inside when she heard Forrest come up right behind her.

Forrest continued to follow her "We weren't until you showed up."

Buffy turned to look at him "What? No Girls in the club?"

"You think you're the first girlfriend Riley's ever had!" Forrest gave her a mocking type look "Such a big head on that skinny little body, No see you're just the first one to make him commit treason. Riley had a career, a future till he met you, so yeah I got a problem with that"

Buffy took a step towards him "A future? A future doing what? Illegal experiments, torture, murder, oh but I guess killing someone isn't really a problem for you"

Forrest raised his weapon and stepped towards her "Less and less, why don't you get the hell out of her before I…"

Buffy just smiled "Touch me and you'll find out what slayer strength is like"

Forrest cocked his head to the side egging her on "I think it's about time you showed me then!"

Both of them shot around when a "Yes" came out of no where

Adam stood in the cave watching the slayer and the soldier "I think that would be interesting"

Buffy stepped forward to shoot the blaster but Adam was too quick and knocked it out of her hand. She jumped up a struck him with a front kick that barley fazed him. Adam swung out and sent her flying; she got up and went to punch him when Forrest rushed in to attack.

Buffy pushed him "Get out of here" She said.

As Forrest fell to the ground Buffy collided her fist into Adam's face. Adam hardly felt it grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the cave. Buffy slammed into the wall. Adam pulled his polgara skewer out preparing to use it. Forrest picked up his blaster and fired at Adam. Adam took a step back and received the hit. Adam absorbed the blast and seemed to gain more power because of it.

Adam smiled at Forrest "Thank you!"

Buffy tried to stand "Go! Get Out!" she got to her feet and just as she was about to step back into the fight Forrest charged. But Adam was ready for him and put the skewer through his stomach

Buffy's eyes went as big as saucers and she screamed "NO!" Adam threw the body of Forrest crashing into Buffy. Buffy pushes the body off and stands up. Adam picks up the blaster and points it at her.

Adam fires the gun and Buffy narrowly jumps out of the way and the blast blowing a huge chunk out of the wall. Knowing this is a losing situation Buffy says" Oh God" and limply runs out of the cave just as Adam fired the blaster at her again. Checking to make sure the cyborg was not following her, Buffy lost her footing fell down a small slope and hit her head on a boulder knocking her out.

…..

Riley sat in the ruins of Sunnydale high wondering where his relationship with Buffy stood, or even if he still had a relationship with the slayer. The conversation with her was awkward and forced and he had no clue how to fix it. What if something did happen with Angel? What if Buffy had decided to see him again and was just too polite to say anything. Riley had so many thoughts going through his head when his make shift walkie started making noise.

"Back up team! Request immediate back-up! Over, they're tearing us apart over here, two men down from out of nowhere Mayday! Repeat! Mayday! We're in the alley behind the school building! Where the hell is… Fall Back, Fall Back! Its coming" A commando on the walkie said.

Riley grabbed his gear and bolted for the alley.

Riley rounded the corner of the alley expecting to see the initiative crawling all over he looked down and seen three of the men unconscious and saw one man standing in the alley….. Well at first he thought it was just a man.

Angel turned around and saw a boy standing in commando gear and he could smell her on him the minute that kid stepped into the alley "Riley Finn!" He said smirking at him.

Riley gave the man an odd look "I know you?"

Angel kept his smirk and took a step towards Finn "We have a friend in common!"

Riley looked at him and realized that this was not a man… It was a vampire, the same vampire who used to date his girlfriend "Angel!"

Angel looked around at the guys laid out on the concrete "Welcoming committee your idea?"

Riley was pissed, he could not believe that this guy followed his girlfriend back to Sunnydale "Way I heard it you were all peaceable now!" He looked at the unconscious guys than back to Angel "You didn't by any chance go and lose that pesky soul again did you?"

Angel looked at this kid and clenched his fists did this guy actually think he could talk to him like that "Don't push me boy!" he said trying to hold back his temper.

Riley clenched his fist and decided to try and get info out of this HST since Buffy wouldn't tell him anything "Now what possibly could've happened with Buffy that would make you lose your soul!"

Angel walked around Riley; this kid actually thought Buffy had slept with him….. He had no clue what his Ex saw in this kid but he figured he'd play along, Angel Smiled at Riley "That'd be between me and her."

Angel started to walk away when Riley stepped into his path holding a baton in his hand "Where do you think you're going?" Riley asked his hand on the release button of the baton.

Angel could not help but smile at this kid; he actually wanted to laugh but figured that would be rude "Going to see an old girlfriend!"

Riley hit the button and extended the baton putting his arm in Angel's way "Oh, you really think I'm gonna let that happen!"

Angel knows what's coming he really tried to prevent it by walking away but the kid had to get in his face "You think you're gonna stop me?! He said trying to hold his temper down. Angelus wanted to come out to play and he could feel himself slowly vamping out.

Riley looked right at the vampire, he could not imagine Buffy in love with this thing and if he killed Angel here and now… sure Buffy would be pissed for a while but she would get over it "I surly do!"

That's all Angel could take, he had tried to walk away but this boy would not give up. Angel slammed his right fist into Riley's face and that was that the fight was on. Riley retaliated and whipped the baton into Angel's face.

Riley spins into a backhand swing but Angel caught his arm forced him down onto one knee and connected his knee into the commando's face. Angel kept hold of Riley's collar lifted him to his feet and swung him around and tossed him into a pile of trash and cardboard boxes.

Riley jumped back up to his feet grabbed his baton just as Angel leapt through the air. Riley Swung the baton which collided with Angel's face, he grabbed the collar of the vamp's coat and rammed his knee into Angel's back which sent the vamp face first into the building.

Angel swings backwards and hits Riley in the face; Riley brought out his taser and shoved it into Angel's chest. The Shock knocks Angel onto the ground and when he got back on his feet he turned around and growled Angel was fully vamped.

The shock of the tase made the demon show its true face and gave Angel more strength. Riley went to strike him with the taser again but Angel was ready for it this time. He forced Riley to drop the taser the rammed his fist into Riley's stomach them picked him up and sent him flying across the alley.

The sound of a loud engine makes Angel and Riley both stop. Angel jumps up onto the roof of the building and books it, leaving Riley to slowly limp away further into the alley just as the initiative vehicles pulled up.

…..

Buffy looked in the mirror and knew there would be no hope of covering up the cut on her forehead. She started looking for some bandages when she heard a knock at her door. She walked to the door and when she opened it Buffy expected to see Riley but instead came face to face with….

"Angel?" Buffy looked at him with a quizzical look.

Angel leaned on her door frame "Hi! Can I come in?"

Buffy took a step back and held the door open "I guess." She said looking at the floor.

Angel stood at the door blocked from entry "Uh, I need a little more than that."

Buffy looked at him then remembered he needed a proper invitation "Oh…Um… Come in"

Angel walked in he had only seen her room from outside once but it was nice, not as nice as her room back on Revello Drive. He stood in front of Willow's bed looking at Buffy.

Buffy looked up at Angel "You're hurt!" she said looking at the bruises and cuts on his face.

Angel motioned to the bruise and nasty cut on her head "You too!"

"I'll live; you want to tell me who ran your face into that doorknob?"

Angel flashed her a small smile "Not really, It's not world in peril stuff!"

Buffy looked at him, he was seriously going to keep information from her after what went down in L.A "Let me guess" She said finding her anger again "You thought of something else really hurtful to say and, well, you couldn't tell me on the phone because the funniest part is that look on my face…"

Angel raised his hand to stop her "Buffy, please I don't have a lot of time…"

Buffy knew he was serious the minute he put his something face on "what's going on?"

Angel never had time to answer because that minute Riley burst through Buffy's door "I told you, you weren't coming near her!" Riley said clenching his fists

Buffy looked at Riley's face then back at Angel's and lost it "You have got to be kidding me! This is why you came back!"

Angel shook his head "No! This was an accident." He said pointing to Riley.

Buffy was so angry she wanted to bash both of them over the head "Running your car into a tree is an accident, running your fist into somebody's face is a plan! Please explain this to me!"

Riley was now pointing a gun at Angel with no sign of putting it down "Put that gun down" Angel said calmly.

Riley was so pissed he was starting to shake he continued to point the gun at Angel "It's pretty much all I got left, so I'm thinking not. He attacked four of my men Buffy; he's up to his old tricks."

Buffy looked at Riley "He won't hurt you!" looking back to Angel "Tell him!"

Angel smirked at Riley as he moves towards him "Might hurt you!"

Riley takes a step towards Angel "Please try"

Angel just stared at this kid, this boy actually thought he could talk to him that way "Ha, Some threat you can barely stand!"

Riley held up the gun "Trigger finger feels ok"

Angel had a huge smile on his face and looked at Buffy "You actually sleep with this guy?"

Riley's fist shot out and hit Angel in the face, Angel quickly retaliated with a little more force. Buffy walked up to the two men stepped in between them and used her slayer strength to separate them, sending Angel onto Willow's bed and Riley into the door.

"Ok that's enough, I see one more display of testosterone poisoning and I will personally put you both in the hospital" Buffy said still standing in the middle of the room.

Riley takes another step towards angel when Buffy gave him a furious look "Anybody think I'm exaggerating?"

Angel looked up at her wanting to explain "He started…." But shut up as soon as he seen Buffy point her finger and give him the look. He knew that look and knew not to mess with her.

Buffy walked over to Riley and held out her hand motioning towards the gun "Riley"

Riley handed it to her and felt her touch relieve some of the anger "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know you were safe."

Buffy walks over and stands near Angel "I need to talk to Angel for a minute!"

Riley felt his temper rising all over again "What?"

Buffy could see he was getting angry again "Riley Please!"

Riley looked at Angel then back to Buffy "I'm not leaving this room! I mean it"

Buffy looked over her shoulder and motioned to Angel to follow her outside. Angel got up and gave a smile to Riley has he passed him to go out the door. Riley leaned against Willow's desk and stared at the empty room "Not moving a muscle!"

Buffy turned around as soon as Angel shut the door and could not believe that he was doing this to her "Okay, I come see you… to help you and you treat me like I'm just… your ex"

"Well technically…"

Buffy Held up her hand "SHUT UP, and then you order me out of your city and then you come back here and start pounding on my boyfriend, I would really like to know what the HELL you are trying to do!"

Angel looked at her like he used to, with his hurt puppy look "I was trying to make things better!"

Buffy leaned against the wall and could not help but start laughing; Angel hadn't heard that gorgeous sound for so long and could not help but laugh too.

"Well, it's going pretty good don't you think" Angel said looking at her all banged up and bruised and he still though she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

"Swell!" she said closing her eyes.

Angel leaned against the wall as well "You know… I couldn't leave it like that, the way I spoke to you… I came to apologize, I had no right."

Buffy's smile faded "And Riley?"

"I got jumped by some soldiers, he came in the middle, and wasn't real forthcoming with the benefit of the doubt."

Buffy looked into his amazing brown eyes "Put yourself in his place."

Angel looked at the floor and he knew he had to tell her, she was probably going to be mad but he had to do it "I get it, which is why I'm staying!"

"Excuse me" Buffy said surprised.

Angel took her hand and brought it to his chest "I'm staying, Cordy and Wes have everything under control in L.A especially with Gunn and his gang joining us, and I decided I couldn't live my existence without you, I am living back at the mansion and I'm staying for good"

Angel did not give her a chance to respond he pulled her to him and put his lips to hers. It was as if memory took over, Buffy kissed him back running her finger into his hair. Then she pushed him away.

Buffy's eyes welled up with tears "Why are you doing this to me, I'm with Riley, I'm finally happy…. Why?"

Angel kissed her hand "I made the mistake of letting the Mayor and your mother get into my head once, My head is clear now and I knew where I belonged, When you're ready to talk You know where to find me!" Angel let go of her hand and walked down the corridor.

He was home and he would get his life back and his girl back he had no doubt about that.

**How will Riley react to Angel staying, will Buffy tell the scoobies, and how will all of this affect her fight with Adam? Stay tuned**~Angel098756 **P.S PLZ REVIEW! Another chapter should be uploaded in a couple days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in the first chapter but I do NOT own any characters in Buffy just part of the storyline. Here is the second chapter! It's more mine than canon in this chapter, had a little more freedom to play. I am in love with this chapter and just this story in general. So please review and tell me what you think. So without further waiting… Chapter 2 of The Angel Factor ~Angel098756**

Buffy watched Angel walk away. She was in shock, why would he pick now to pull a stunt like this, he couldn't have done this 6 months ago before the whole Adam problem? Walking back to her room she knew she had a lot to tell Riley and adding this to that might be a little too much. Not sure where to start she opened the door and walked in.

Buffy walked in and looked at Riley "How bad are you hurt?" she said walking towards her bed.

Riley was still pissed "Don't know yet nights still young"

Buffy led Riley over towards her bed "Riley I have to tell you something!"

Riley's heart dropped he was about to have his worst fears confirmed "Figured" he said staring at the floor.

Buffy grabbed his hand "Maybe you want to sit down"

"I'm fine" He said concentrating on her hand he loved her touch and had a feeling he was about to lose it.

"Riley I…."

Riley interrupted "Wait, me first" seeing Buffy's look of surprise he continued "Buffy…. I feel like we have gotten really close, At least I thought we had. I don't know much about Angel or your relationship with him… but… all I ask if you are going to break my heart, do it fast!"

Buffy looked at Riley wondering if he had heard the conversation in the hallway but by his look she noticed it was something else "What? You think Angel and I…"

Riley looked up at her "Didn't you?"

Buffy's eyes went huge "No of course not, how can you even ask me that?"

Riley felt terrible now not about how he had treated Angel but about how made he had been with Buffy "I don't know, Xander said…"

Buffy felt totally betrayed by her friend, how could Xander think so little of her "Xander?! Oh her is the deadest man in deadonia!"

Riley knew he had gotten Xander into trouble "No, it's not his fault, I prodded and he explained how Angel went bad, the uh… trigger… and after that I went a little nuts… I mean on one hand I should believe in us, on the other sometimes things happen between exes and when I saw he was bad…"

Buffy wanted to burst out laughing but held back "He's not bad!"

Riley gave her a look of surprise "Seriously that's a good day?" Buffy just rolled her eyes and Riley felt like an idiot "Well there you go, even when he's good he is all mister billowy coat king of pain and girls really…"

Buffy interrupted him "Riley! I need you to sit down I have a few things I need to tell you and I'm not sure which to tell you first!"

Riley sat on Buffy's bed not too sure what she was going to say "Ok Buff just spit it out!"

Buffy sat beside Riley on the bed "Ok I will tell you the easiest one first, Angel kissed me in the hall and told me he was staying in Sunnydale for good."

Riley got up from the bed walked to a wall and shoved his fist into it, "Well that's just great!" he pulled his hand out and it was covered in blood "Where is he Buffy? Where is he staying? I'm going to kill him!"

Buffy ran and grabbed a towel from her closet and wrapped it around his hand "Are you crazy? You could have hit something electrical!" she knew she had to lie and make Riley believe she did not know where Angel would be staying "I don't know where he is staying ok! He hasn't lived here for almost a year! Now sit down let me fix your hand and tell you the other thing!"

Riley put pressure on his hand while Buffy grabbed her first aid kit "what else could possibly be worse than Angel wanting you back!"

Buffy took out bandages and started dressing his hand "Riley this is going to be really hard to say!"

Riley could see something was wrong "Just say it!"

Buffy sat beside him on the bed and put her hand on his face "Forrest is dead" She watched the grief pour over his face "There was a fight, Adam killed him, I barely got away, I know there is nothing I can say that will make this better but I want you to know I will find this thing and kill it!"

Riley needed to get out; he just needed to leave "I have to go!"

Buffy stood up and followed him to the door "Riley!"

Riley looked back before walking out "Just leave it alone, I have to go now!"

Buffy didn't know what happened she understood he was sad but it felt at that moment like he blamed her.

…

Angel walked into the mansion. It had been almost a year since he stepped foot into this place, the very last time was when he was sick thanks to Faith shooting him with poison. He looked at how big and empty it felt now. He walked up to the fire place and started it up to give the mansion some light. Nothing had moved, his books, the couches everything remained in the same spot. He set his stuff down on the couch and heard something crunch beneath his feet. He bent down and picked up the silver ring. It looked like the claddagh ring he had given Buffy for her 17th birthday. Angel sat on the couch for a moment wondering how he had not noticed it on the floor before now and why Buffy had left it in the mansion in the first place. Angel decided to take it to his room along with his stuff, pulled out a velvet box from his dresser and set the ring in it. Angel was confident he would be giving it back to her soon enough. He went back downstairs to put the pig's blood in the fridge when he tripped and landed on the floor.

Angel sat up "What the hell are you doing here Spike?" he asked glad that his blood remained in the containers.

Spike glared at his sire "Bloody hell, I was crashing here till I can find a crypt what are you doing here peaches? Thought you were all L.A save the world vamp now!"

Angel glared at him and put the blood in the fridge "Well I'm back now for good so get the hell outta my house!"

Spike was so hungry, the chip in his head had not allowed him to eat anybody and he had just left the old librarians place, he wasn't a pet after all "Could I just have a bag of blood then? I haven't had a chance to get to the ole butcher yet and I'm starving!"

Angel looked at Spike like he was on something "Since when do you eat from the butcher what people in Sunnydale not taste good enough anymore!"

Spike shot him a sarcastic look "If you must know Buffy's new boy toy and his group of army men stuck a chip in my brain, can't touch a bloody human the wrong way or I get a splitting pain through my brain."

Angel suddenly kind of liked Riley "Well see I would feel sorry for you… if you just didn't bug me so much now I won't say it again GET THE HELL OUT!" and with that he went and sat on the couch.

Spike put his hands in the air "Ok captain forehead no need to yell I'm leaving, but just so you know if your back for the slayer, she not as innocent as she used to be!"

Spike ran out the door just as a sharp object flew at his head. Angel laid his head on the couch. God it was good to be back in good ole Sunnydale he thought has he got up to go patrol.

….

The next day Buffy walked into Giles house where Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were working to decrypt disks Spike had stolen from the initiative. She expected to see Riley there but he was nowhere to be found.

Buffy walked over to the couch "Willow, Giles can I talk to you guys outside please!"

Xander looked at Anya and was a little hurt "What you don't want to talk to me?"

Buffy just glared at him she was still too mad at him for what he said to Riley "No Xander not right now!" and followed Willow and Giles outside.

Buffy looked at Giles "I don't know what to do?" She said before bursting into tears and walking into Giles's arms.

Willow was confused "Buffy what's wrong? She said rubbing her friends back soothingly.

Giles led Buffy to the patio chair and sat her down he was quite wobbly but the eventually got there "Buffy what happened?"

Buffy wiped her eyes and tried to swallow back the tears "Angel showed up at the dorm last night after he beat the crap out of Riley, then he kissed me and said he was staying as in forever!" Buffy couldn't hold the tears back "Than I had to tell Riley his friend was dead and about the Angel thing and I think he blames me, haven't seen or heard from him since last night!" Buffy put her face in her hands

Giles was quite startled by this news "Why has he decided to leave L.A?"

Buffy lifted her head and looked at Giles "He said he felt it was a mistake to leave me, and that the Mayor and my mom had gotten into his head, but it was all clear now."

Willow grabbed Buffy's hand "It will be ok Buffy, Angel was a big dumb jerk face for leaving, and now that he has come back like this that's just…. Selfish, and the Riley thing well… I'm sure you will hear from him soon." Willow stopped to think for a minute "How come you didn't want to tell Xander?"

Buffy wiped her eyes "It was his fault Riley and Angel were beating each other… and he has never liked Angel so I just didn't want to tell him yet… plus I'm still too mad he told my secrets to Riley, what kind of friend does that!"

Giles smiled in a strange way "Yes well, we have more work to get done, I'm sure your fight with Xander can be put on hold, let's get back to it shall we" he followed Buffy and Willow inside.

Xander was ready to pounce has soon as they walked back inside. "What were you talking about? It was about me wasn't it?"

Buffy just held her hand up "Look Xander we don't have time for this we are on a clock here, Okay Adam was at the cave so maybe he was there for a reason, I can go back and… and … track him if I have to."

Willow immediately stood up "Right…. And then maybe you'll get lucky and he'll still be there and he can rip your arms off you, Buffy you can't go alone."

Giles who was still in the back of his mind thinking about what spike said suddenly started taking shots of brandy "You never train with me anymore, he's going to kick your ass" he said, Giles had been slightly tipsy a few minutes ago which was now fastly heading towards being drunk.

Buffy looked shocked "Giles!"

Giles stepped from around the kitchen with the glass of brandy "Sorry, was it a bit honest? Terribly sorry!"

Xander stepped up to the now drunk watcher "So she doesn't go alone, Giles weapons all around!"

Buffy shook her head "You're not going Xander, you'd get hurt"

Xander glared at her "Oh ok… I see how it is you and Will go do the super power thing, I'll stay behind and putt around the batcave with crusty old Alfred here" he said pointing to the watcher.

Giles started giggling "Ah, no I am no Alfred sir; You forget Alfred had a job"

Buffy leaned against the sofa "Willow is not going either, I'm doing it alone."

Willow who has now gone from being pleasantly sarcastic to angry sarcastic "Oh Great, and then when you have your new no arms we can all say, Gee it's a good thing we weren't in the way of that.

While the fighting between the four original scoobies continued Tara and Anya were just sitting in the bathroom, when they heard the door open. Thinking someone left the girls went to check it out and noticed Angel standing in the doorway.

Angel stepped in the middle "What is going on here?'

The foursome stopped arguing and saw the vampire. Xander looked shocked and stepped forward "What the hell are you doing here dead boy?"

Angel looked at the boy and growled "That's not your concern right now Xander, why are you guys fighting isn't there a demon to catch?"

The gang stopped arguing and Giles headed upstairs. Buffy stared at the floor, Tara and Anya were hiding in the kitchen, Xander was leaning against the wall and Willow was sitting at her laptop. Angel looked around the room and wondered what had happened. This was not the same scoobie gang he left last year they never argued like this.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Angel said looking around.

Buffy was the first to speak up "It doesn't matter I know where I am not wanted so I will just go after Adam myself!" and without another word walked out the door.

Angel went to follow here when Xander stopped him "When this is over you're going to tell me what you are doing here got it!"

Angel's eyes flashed yellow "You didn't seem to have a problem me being here at thanksgiving, so what's your deal now!"

"My Deal is that I have a funny feeling you are going to mess up Buffy's life again!" Xander said standing g in the way of the door.

Angel shoved him out of the way and looked at willow "Where was she going alone?"

Willow lifted her eyes from the laptop "The cave in rider park, Adam was there this morning."

Angel looked at the others in the room "You all need to get this figured out and fast, this is the biggest threat Buffy has faced and if you all keep arguing and fighting you might just get her killed!" and with that he walked out the door slipped into the nearby sewer and made his way to Rider park.

**IN THE CAVES….**

Adam was standing at the computer screens when he heard a noise "I've been waiting for you" he said looking at Riley.

Riley looked at the monster and wanted nothing more than to kill him "And now here I am!"

….

**That's it for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I have a few surprises coming up so stay tuned!Next chapter should be up not later the Tuesday than I might have to look at getting back to TWTSHB so chapter updates might be a little further apart. Again Please Review love hearing reader feedback~Angel098756**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness, I got really busy with school but here is the latest chapter. Now just a warning there will be no Riley bashing in this story or any or my stories. I love the character of Riley I just don't like him with Buffy. This Chapter has some great B/goodness. So without any more waiting here is chapter 3 of The Angel Factor~Angel098756**

Riley stared at Adam, he wanted to kill him and kept trying to move, Adam watched as the man his mother described as his brother tried to fight the chip.

Adam turned towards the soldier "Your thoughts are troubled, in turmoil? I understand brother, we have a lot to discuss, SPEAK!"

Riley felt his mouth finally able to move "What the hell have you done to me?" he asked still trying to move his body but was unsuccessful.

Adam turned his head to the side trying to understand why the boy was fighting so hard "Nothing! It was mother, your… professor Walsh. She implanted a behavior modifier!"

Riley wished he had listened to Buffy when she said he might be chipped "A chip in my head, she really did it"

Adam did not understand this "Actually the chip is here" he said pointing to Riley's chest. "Tied directly into your central nervous system through your thoracic nerve, this is phase one of your preparation, it lay dormant until the time came, I simply activated it, brother"

Riley was now fighting and using all of his strength to try and move but nothing was happening "Stop calling me that, I am not your brother, you're a botched science experiment, I'm a human being, who's going to do everything in his power to…"

Adam pointed to the bench "Sit!" Riley sat down but was trying to fight the command "You have no power, not yet, once you forget your old life and embrace your destiny as I have, you will know power you've never dreamed of, I think you're going to like it"

Adam paced around the cave "Humans claim to old ways and ancient feuds, and they're hopeless with technology, Unworthy."

Riley was tired of this and was still trying to will his body to beat the crap out of the cyborg but nothing was happening "Not really wanting a lecture right now"

Riley sat there unable to move he just really wanted to see Buffy. Adam walked from the computer towards Riley "Disappointed by demon kind we turned to humans, smart adaptive but emotional and weak, blind, there's imperfection everywhere, and something must be done, who will deliver us?"

Riley official though Professor Walsh was nuts, Adam seemed to read his thoughts "Mother, she saw our future, yours and mine, she saw that you were necessary. She saw the role you will play by my side, STAND UP!" and Riley stood "You see, we are brothers after all!"

Riley looked over to the door way and noticed Spike leaning against the wall "It warms the cockles of my non-beating heart seeing you lads together" Spike said lighting a cigarette .

Adam looked at the vampire "I didn't send for you Spike"

Spike walked into the cave "Yeah well… I'm not much the being sent for type, I'm more the, I did my part now get this chip out of my head kind of guy!"

It took a couple seconds but Spike finally noticed Riley "Slightly stiffer than usual!" he said snapping his fingers in Riley's face "Subtle, but I like it" Spike pushed Riley who still didn't move "What's with him?"

Adam typed on the computer "I activated his chip."

Spike smiled "So its chips all around is it? Someone must've bought the party pack."

Adam turned and walked towards Spike "You get yours removed when the slayer is where I want her."

Spike just laughed "She's separated from her friends, they want nothing to do with her, she is all alone."

Adam just looks at him "That's how I want her! Where I want her is down in the initiative, She will ensure that as many demons die as humans, she will achieve maximum carnage before she is too week to go on."

Riley's eyes went wide "No, you can't…"

Adam just raised his hand to Riley "Stop talking" and looks back at Spike

Spike put his feet up on the couch and relaxed "Right the initiative, but getting here there that's what the bleeding disks are for isn't it? Our little witch gives her the info and pop… Alice heads back down the rabbit hole."

Adam just stood there "The Witch"

Spike smirked "Right"

Adam turned his head to the side "One of the friends you from whom you so efficiently separated her"

Spike felt pride in himself "Damn right I did, you should have seen her, they won't be talking to each other for a long, long…" Spike looked confused for a minute "Hang on… I think I may have detected a small flaw"

Adam was not impressed "So you failed"

Spike was freaking out "Well, hey you're supposed to be so smart, you let me plan this thing, ok let's not quibble about who failed who, the important thing is to make sure the slayer is where we want…"

Adam was tired of this lower being "GO"

Spike jumped up and headed for the door "Gone… so uh… we'll do this chip thing when I get back" after he received no response he left the lair.

Riley watched as the vampire walked out wishing to god Buffy would burst in and save him from Adam.

…

It was still daylight but Angel was sure he could get into the cave fast enough; he could not leave Buffy alone to fight this thing. He climbed up the ladder opened the man hole and ran to the cave before he could burn up. When he got into the cave, Angel walked in just about to yell for Buffy when he ran right into her.

Buffy was in battle stance until she noticed who it was "What the hell are you doing here Angel?" she asked lowering the axe she was carrying.

Angel looked around the cave "I wasn't going to let you hunt this thing alone!"

Buffy was still boiling from the fight earlier "Well thanks but I don't need help" she said walking away.

Angel walked up grabbed her arm and turned her to face him "Buffy, what is going on here? I come back and everything is different, you and the gang are fighting, you seem different!"

Buffy had had it "Of course everything is different, you left a year ago, what did you expect everything was going to be the same? That you would come back and I would just fall into your arms happy you finally decided to stay! You destroyed me when you left Angel, It took me so long to get over you, I actually slept with some loser thinking it would make me forget!"

Angel's face flashed with hurt and was about to say something but Buffy continued "Than I met Riley, he was sweet and nice, he was normal or I thought he was until I found out about the initiative thing, but he made me happy, but I could never love him and do you know why?"

Angel just stared at her face, Buffy wanted so badly just to hit him "I could never love him because he didn't make me miserable, Riley couldn't make me feel so passionate that if anything happened to him I would want to die, He wasn't you!" she said going with her other instinct grabbing his jacket and crushing his lips to hers.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and sank into the kiss, the last time he kissed her like this was the day that never happened, the feel of her hands in his hair and her body pressed against him made his non beating heart feel like it was there.

Buffy pushed him away "We can't do this, no matter how much I love you, you will find a way to break me again."

Angel laid his hand on Buffy's face and looked into her eyes "Buffy, I'm not going anywhere not this time,"

Buffy gave him a funny book "My mom?"

Angel had no clue what she was saying "What?"

Buffy paced in the cave "My Mom, You said the Mayor and my mom had gotten into your head, what did you mean?"

Angel just realized he probably got Joyce into a lot of trouble "Well it was right after our night with the Mayor and Faith your mom came to see me, telling me you needed a normal guy and that our relationship wasn't what you needed" He could see Buffy getting angry "Don't get mad at your mom she was just looking out for you!"

Buffy could not believe what she was hearing "So you're telling me that if my mom wouldn't have said anything you would have stayed!"

Angel sat on a nearby rock "It was just right after what the Mayor had said then your mom saying it, it made me rethink things, but that doesn't matter Buffy because I'm back and I'm not going anywhere" Angel pulled a velvet box out of his jacket "I think this belongs to you, I found it on the floor of the mansion, not to sure how it got there." He said handing it to her.

Buffy knew what is was before she even opened it "My ring, I set it on the floor where Acathala sucked you into hell, it was sort of my way as finally accepting what happened and moving on, but that didn't work because the next day you were back." She opened the box and looked at it "Everything is so complicated now I'm still with Riley and he is missing, my friends are for some reason totally hating me and now your back, if we were to get back together your curse is still not anchored and I'm still with Riley."

Angel smirked "You said that twice, and the curse don't worry about that we will deal with that when we have to deal with it."

Buffy thought about it for a second than handed him back the box "Give this to me after, if I survive this Adam thing and can actually find Riley to tell him about us. Then give me the ring back."

Angel looked up and smiled "Does that mean… are we…"

Buffy picked up her axe "I will give you another chance just don't break my heart this time, and we tell no one until I can talk to Riley… I may not be IN love with him but I do love him as a friend."

Angel looked disappointed "So I can't just kill him then!" and the glare from Buffy gave him his answer.

Grabbing her axe Buffy walked further into the cave. Angel followed her as they walked further into the cave. Buffy stooped and noticed a line of computers.

Angel noticed the couch and blankets "No demon I know knows how to work computer"

Buffy looked at him "Adam is not just a demon, Professor Walsh made him from demons, humans and machines, he is very smart and is stronger than me I have no clue how I'm going to beat him"

Buffy walked over to the computers "Adam, Where are you?"

…

Adam walked around the lab "This is where it all happens, where the new race begins"

Riley still not in control of his body stood there "Where are we?"

Adam smiled in his demon way "In the initiative, There are areas no one knew about beyond those that needed to, Mother kept her secrets well" he said motioning to the zombie professor Walsh getting up equipment "Didn't you?"

Riley could not believe what he was seeing "Professor Walsh?"

Adam walked up to her "This is all how she planned it, except she thought she would be alive!"

Zombie Walsh walked around to a table picked something up and handed it to another Zombie, who turned out to be Dr. Engleman.

Riley was silently freaking he did not want to die and did not want to be turned into a zombie worker "Are you… Is that what you were going to do to me?"

Adam looked at him "They are just workers; you know your destiny is much greater."

Another Zombie jumped up off the steel table and Riley's stomach dropped "Forrest? Oh god"

Forrest held up his new yellow claws "God has nothing to do with it"

….

Buffy and Angel were heading out of the cave when they ran into Spike. Buffy had the axe at his throat before she realized who it was.

Spike held his hands in the air "Easy sheriff, watch where you point that thing"

Angel just looked at him as Buffy put the axe down "What are you doing here?

Spike just smirked "Looking for a little weekend getaway place, Shove off"

Buffy stepped towards him "Adam's been using these caves"

Spike stopped "What?"

Buffy looked at him "I found his lair"

Spike leaned against the wall "Oh cripes, that's all I need runin into that goon."

Angel walked up to stand next to Buffy "Adam's cleared out of here, whatever he's planning is about to go down"

Spike stepped up to Buffy "Look at little Nancy Drew, what about those disks I nabbed? They ought to tell you something"

Buffy looked at the floor "Willow has the disks" she said remembering the fight from the night before.

Spike just smiled "Well, than get on that, can't ignore valuable information just cuz you two birds fell out now can you?"

Buffy looked at Spike "Right"

Spike who was now just annoyed with the conversation started heading out of the cave "Well do what you want" he said leaving.

Angel noticed a weird look on Buffy's face "What's up"

Buffy turned to look at Angel "Spike wasn't at Giles house last night"

Angel gave her a weird look "Ok and that's a problem why?"

Buffy glared at him "Spike was not there when the fight between the gang and I happened so how does he know me and Willow fell out?"

Angel was finally catching on "He wouldn't unless he had something to do with it"

Buffy smiled "I need to call Willow, Giles and Xander you meet me at the Frat house be ready cuz tonight we storm the initiative"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. The next one will be up maybe in a couple weeks as I will be writing a couple chapters for my other story. So please be patient and thank you so much for reading. Also keep up the reviews love hearing from you guys. P.S a huge surprise will be in the next chapter so stay tuned… Angel098756**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, so sorry that this chapter has taken so long I got caught up in school because it's my final month I am super busy. Anyway thank you so much for your patience and I really hope you like this new chapter I made it extra-long because I left you guys hanging so long… So without any more waiting here is chapter 4 of The Angel Factor~Angel098756**

Angel was down in the sewer making his way to the mansion to grab some things before he met Buffy and the gang at the Giles house, he and Buffy had decided to all meet up there first and go to the frat house together. He started to walk up the ladder of the sewer access when he heard a noise. Angel jumped off the ladder and had the perp by the throat in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody hell can I guy not be anywhere without you lot ruining my day" Spike said shoving Angel.

Angel just smirked "Well, well Spike looks like you're up to your old tricks what did Adam promise you, huh? Maybe Buffy dead or was it something more?"

Spike knew he had been caught but he also knew he had a few minutes before he had to meet Adam at the initiative "What in the bloody hell are you talking about, like I would ever work for a wallop like Adam, now shove off I'm trying to find a place to live since Harm burnt all of my stuff."

Angel just laughed "Say what you want Spike but we both know the truth you would sell Drusilla if you had to too get what you want, and I bet the thing you want most is that chip out of your head, is that what he promised you? That if you did something to separate Buffy and her friends he would remove your chip! Haha boy you are more gullible than I thought. How about this why don't I just remove your head and you won't have to worry about that pesky chip anymore!" Angel said grabbing Spike by the neck.

"Oy let go I didn't do anything to your precious slayer…" Spike said throwing his fist into Angels face.

Angel looked up to hit back but Spike had already taken off. Angel was starting to think he should have killed Spike right after Dru brought him home. Angel walked up the ladder to get into the mansion he had to grab some weapons and then meet up with Buffy.

…

Buffy walked up to the gang who were all standing in front of UC Sunnydale. She needed the weirdness to stop so they could be strong and fight Adam together.

"Where's Anya?" Buffy asked when she met up with the gang.

Xander shrugged his shoulders "Oddly Anya decided not to join us despite all the fun we had at our last meeting."

Willow nodded "I don't think Tara felt welcome"

Buffy hated that Will looked so sad "Because of the things that we said?"

Willow nodded; Buffy shook her head "Will who told you we were talking behind your back specifically?"

Willow knew at that moment she was an idiot "Well um… Spike specifically but…"

Buffy looked at Xander "And who told you that we thought you'd be better off joining the army?"

Xander looked at the ground "That's not… exactly what he said"

Giles knew what Spike had done "Well uh… S… S… Spike can be very convincing when… when… when uh… I'm very stupid" he said taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Buffy crossed her arms "He played us, he wanted us to fight… to split up, that's where it came from the stuff we said the other night"

Giles smiled "Of course… well piffle, let's move on"

Xander looked at Buffy "I'm movin"

Willow nodded "Me too"

Buffy put on a smile "Good, great"

Willow crossed her arms "So… why do you think Spike made with the head games?"

Xander just chuckled "He's all dressed up with no one to bit, he's gotta get his ya ya's somehow"

Buffy shook her head "It was more than that, I think it was Adam"

Xander rolled his eyes "Spike is working for Adam? After all we've done… nah I can't even act surprised"

Buffy crossed her arms "Angel and I went to Adam's lair and he was gone, but Spike just happened to be there. He made this big noise about getting information off those encrypted disks"

Willow's head shot up "Oh I decrypted them" Everyone stared at her "Well they decrypted themselves but I almost had it" she said in a factual voice.

Giles looked at Willow "What did they say?"

Willow smiled "A bunch of stuff we already knew about 314, but also it said there's some final phase where Adam manufactures a bunch of creepy cyber-demons like him. There's a special lab in the initiative but it didn't say where."

Buffy shook her head "Adam fed Spike those disks it has to be, he wanted me to know about his evil-guy assembly line. This lab it's in the initiative?"

Willow nodded "Hidden somewhere"

Buffy smiled "We'll give the demon his due he thought this one out"

Willow looked at her confused Buffy took notice of the look "Don't worry Will I will explain on the way to Giles place we need some weapons and a plan"

…

The gang walked into Giles apartment to find Angel already there. Angel stood up as Willow, Buffy and Xander headed for the couch. He went to grab her hand when Buffy pulled it away giving him a look that clearly said no. Willow and Xander did not seem to notice thank god he thought as he remembered Buffy's rule that no one was allowed to know until soldier boy was found and told.

Buffy sat as close to Angel as she could without it looking suspicious "Riley said his power source is a uranium core embedded somewhere inside his chest probably near the spine"

Xander leaned his head on the back of the couch "Great! So we just ask him to lie down quietly while we do some exploratory surgery"

Willow looked at Giles "What about magic? Some kind of… I don't know… uranium extracting spell?" everyone gave her a funny look "I know I'm reaching" she said looking down.

Giles stood up and walked over to his book shelf "You may be on to something Willow only I can't perform the incantation for this!"

Angel looked at Giles "Right, don't you have to speak Sumerian?"

Giles gave him a funny look "I do speak Sumerian, it's not that only an experienced witch can incant it, and you'd have to be within striking distance of this object."

Xander looked at Buffy "See what you get for takin French instead of Sumerian!"

Buffy gave her pouty face "What was I thinking"

Xander stood up and leaned against the wall "No Problem all we need is combo Buffy… Her with slayer strength, Giles Multi-lingual know how, Willow's witchy power and Angel's temper… no offence Dead boy but your temper is bad you go all fangy when your mad." Everyone looked at him "Yeah don't tell me I'm just full of helpful suggestions"

Giles gave him a surprised look "As a matter of fact you are!"

…

The gang walked into the frat house. Angel came in through the cellar to meet up with them. They walked up to the mirror which looked like a closet door.

Angel looked at the mirror and saw everyone's refection except his own "Umm Buffy… how will a mirror get us into the initiative?"

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled "Game faces on guys were going in" she said as she kicked in the mirror.

Angel looked at her "Oh… that works"

Buffy and Willow started suiting up to repelled down he elevator shaft, Angel decided that was too slow and just jumped landing feet first on the stopped elevator "SHOW OFF!" Buffy yelled!

The girls were slowly going down the elevator shaft when Buffy looked at Willow "You Doing Ok?"

Willow looked at her and knew this was awkward "Super, what was I thinkin using stairs all this time?

Buffy was tired of the awkwardness "Okay Will!"

Willow shook her head interrupting her "No really Buffy it's not as scary as I thought!"

Buffy looked at her "No that's not what I was gonna say… I just… I'm sorry I hate that things have been so strained between all of us!"

Willow looked at Buffy as they continued to walk down the elevator shaft "It's not your fault Spike stirred up trouble"

Buffy Smiled at Willow "Yeah but… I think trouble was stir-upable. I think we've all sort of drifted apart this year don't you?"

Willow frowned "Maybe a little but you know first year of college it's hard to keep the old high school gang together"

Buffy's eyes went wide "But… I want it together Will I miss you! And Giles and Xander and God did I miss Angel! It's all my fault… well not me missing Angel that is his fault… but the rest is my fault I've been so wrapped up in my own stuff I've been a bad friend."

Willow looked at buffy weird "You're the slayer Buffy your stuff is pretty crucial… Wait The way you said you missed Angel it sounded like…"

Buffy had to change the subject "I mean Riley and… Riley Mostly"

Willow knew something was up but let it go "Well I haven't been Miss available either I… I kept secrets I hid things from everyone"

Buffy shook her head "That's not your fault you were going through something huge Will I mean you're dating Tara and then having Oz come back and mess with your head I know what that's like I have a certain undead who does it to me too."

Willow smiled "I wanted to tell you what was happening but I was scared."

Buffy smiled back "You can tell me anything I love you your my best friend!"

Buffy and Willow grabbed each other's hands and pulled each other in for a hug when they felt themselves start to slide down the wall "Oh Falling now"

…..

Adam watched as the Slayer landed on top of the stopped elevator.

Spike smiled "Must see TV baits taken traps landed so…" he looked at Adam who was glaring at the screen "HELLO? Paging Dr. owes me one!" he said getting frustrated.

Adam grabbed Spike by the collar "She is not alone… So you failed me AGAIN!"

Spike knew he had to get out of here "Well that's one way of looking at it"

Adam was getting annoyed "What's the other way?"

Spike ripped himself away from Adam and bolted for the door but Forrest grabbed him by the throat "Oh come on! It's not like I wasn't trying that's worth something isn't it`

Adam cocked his head to the side "I suppose… Yes I will honour our agreement to remove your chip" He looked at Forrest "Take off his head"

Spike struggled in zombie boys grip and remembered he had a lit cigarette in his hand. He raised his hand and put the cherry out in Forrest's eye. The zombie freak screamed and Spike took off into the initiative. He was going to be in the middle of the battle now and knew he needed to get out of there and what was up with everyone wanting to remove his head today he thought has he tried all the doors.

…..

As soon as the gang had gotten the door to the elevator open they came face to face with the initiative soldiers.

Graham looked at Buffy "Let's go Colonel wants to see you"

Angel leaned over to Buffy "We can take them" he whispered.

Buffy just shook her head and motioned her head for the gang to follow her. When Graham brought them into the room where the colonel was standing by he just glared at the gang. Buffy started to talk but he shut her up.

"You've got some nerve lady" he said grabbing the bag from Giles, he looked at the tall spikey haired guy "Who are you? I don't remember you!" Angel went to speak but was silenced just like Buffy "I doesn't matter, you think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation brandishing weapons like…" he pulled out the funny shaped vase "Like…"

Willow figured she would help him out "It's a gourd" she said looking at him.

Giles piped up "Magic gourd" he said filling in what Willow missed.

The Colonel looks at the group with disgust "What kind of freaks are you people?" he asked as he set the gourd down.

Buffy pushed the guards away who were holder her back "Colonel Adam is here in the initiative"

The Colonel just scoffed "Nice Try!"

Buffy wanted to hit him but resisted the urge "Those overcrowded containment courtesy of Adam, he is pulling a Trojan horse on you, he's just waiting…"

The Colonel just smirked "Everything in this installation is under hour surveillance!"

Angel growled "Will you shut up and let her finish!"

The Colonel stepped forward "You better watch your tone with me I can tell what you are and I can have you in one of those containment cells within seconds, disgusting parasites like you don't belong in my presence you should be put down like dogs…"

Willow interrupted cuz she knew this could get ugly "Do you know about the secret lab?"

The Colonel looked at her "Of course… What secret lab?"

Buffy smirked "The one Adam's been using, the one built for the final stage of the 314 project." She saw the blank look on the Colonels face "And you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

The Colonel got close to Buffy's face "I know everything that goes on around here, a tick on a mouse couldn't get in without my knowing it, and if Adam wants to try anything we're ready for him."

Giles took off his glasses "Jolly good, how… how exactly do you plan to get close enough to Adam to remove his power source?"

The Colonel walked over to the switch bored "Hit him simultaneously with multiple taser blasters; incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster."

Buffy crossed her arms and shook her head "I've seen Adam hit with taser blasts, he feeds on it, and now you're gonna provide him with an all you can eat buffet!"

The Colonel slammed his fist down "You telling me my business?"

Angel stepped forward and snarled "You need to back off"

Buffy put her hand on his arm to pull him back "This is not your business! It's mine, you the initiative, the boys at the pentagon… you're all in way over your heads, messing with the primeval forces you have absolutely no comprehension of."

The Colonel glared at her "And you do?"

Buffy gave him her cocky smile "I'm the slayer you're playing on my turf!"

The Colonel just shook his head "Up there maybe, but down here I'm the one in control" has soon as he finished that sentence the power in the initiative shut down.

Angel smirked and looked at him "You were saying?'

The soldier running the computers worked to get the power working "Sir the power grids down and the backups not responding… Sir someone just opened the containment cells!"

Buffy walked up to him "Look I'm the only one who can stop him now, just let me handle this and get your men out of here!"

The Colonel looked at the two soldiers holding guns "These people are under arrest, do you understand" and walked out with all the extra soldiers.

Angel hit the first soldier in the face and Buffy sent a roundhouse kick into the other knocking them both unconscious.

Buffy looked at Willow who was already at the computer "We need to find Adam"

Willow smiled while typing "On It!"

Giles walked over to Buffy "The enjoining spell is extremely touchy, it's uh… volatile we…we can't risk it being interrupted, we need a place that's close to you and quiet."

Xander stood behind Willow as she pulled up the surveillance footage of the initiative "Uh…Quiet?"

Willow kept typing "Got it according to this, there's ducts and electrical conduits all running into there" she said pointing at the empty space on the screen.

Buffy looked at the gang "Its Adam!" she said crossing her arms.

Giles looked up from the computer "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded "Right behind 314, Will can you unlock it?"

Willow shook her head "I don't have to all the locks in the initiative have been disengaged… except for the exits."

Xander looked back at the screen of demons attacking the soldiers "Demon open house."

Angel looked at Buffy "Ok so we know we are going to 314 now all we have to do is get there."

Giles grabs the bag and the gang follow Buffy out the door into the trenches. Buffy knew she would have to have her fists ready and knew Angel would to. Just as she thought it she heard a shout. She saw a demon on top of a person. Buffy slammed her fist into the demons face and pushed the monster off of what she thought would be a soldier.

The victim stood up "Thanks Buffy"

Willow's eyes went wide "Oz?"

Buffy looked at him "Follow us and stay close!" she said heading for 314.

They opened the door and everyone ran inside. Angel and Xander started barricading the door while Giles set up the spell. Buffy started looking for the door to get to the lab while Willow stared t Oz.

Willow walked up and hugged him "We rescued you, you left how did you get back into the initiative?"

Oz hugged her back "The army guys were waiting for me. That colonel guy was pissed about Riley and you guys getting me out of here and had a swat team on me as soon as I got outside of town."

Angel walked up to Oz "Good to see you Oz"

Buffy looked at the gang "Hello does anyone remember the cyborg we need to destroy? Now Giles will this work for the spell? It uh should do if we have Angel and Oz watching the door!"

Angel shook his head "No I'm going in with Buffy, until the spell works she will need all the backup she can get!"

Buffy nodded "I could use him Oz could you watch…"

Just as she was about to ask Oz if he was ok to watch the door the gang saw flashes of blond hair near the door and then come in. Spike grabbed the demons neck and snapped it. "Nasty sort of fellow lucky for you blighters I was here"

Buffy looked at Spike "Spike if you don't want to die tonight I suggest you do what I say now" Spike stared at her "I need you to watch the door with Oz while me and Angel are in the lab, if anything goes wrong Oz will put a stake through you understood"

Spike glared "You could've asked nicely slayer…"

Buffy looked at Willow, Giles and Xander "Once we're in barricade the door behind us"

Xander walked up to her "Buffy I still don't like you going against Adam without us!"

Buffy just smiled "I won't be" she said looking at the gang before she and Angel walked into the door of the lab, She knew this was it, it was going to be Adam or her and either way he was going down!

**That's it for now I will have another chapter up in a couple days! I really hope you guys like me throwing Oz in there I just hated that he left Willow! I think there is only one chapter left but it all depends where my muse decides to take me. Remember please review the more feedback I get the better~Angel098756**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys sorry this chapter is crazy late but I had finals and graduation and moving. So it's been a hectic month but I finished the final chapter of The Angel Factor. Its extra-long because I made all of you wait so long. I really hope you enjoy the Final Chapter of The Angel Factor I truly love this story and have put my heart into it for all of you to read. Thank you too all the patient readers and followers of this story. So here it is enjoy!**

Buffy and Angel walked along the corridor into the lab. They got to the platform and all they saw was medical equipment until Buffy saw Riley sitting in a chair not moving.

"Riley!" Buffy climbed down the stairs and ran over to him "Are you hurt? Riley answer me!"

Angel walked towards Buffy "Umm… Buffy I think we have a problem!"

Buffy spun around and saw the zombie professor Walsh and Dr. Engleman she turned back towards Riley "Riley what is this? Why won't you talk to me?"

Adam stood behind her "He Can't!" Buffy whipped around and looked hat the cyborg "He hasn't been programmed to, He is part of the final phase now as you were meant to be"

Buffy smiled "Sorry I don't jump through hoops on command I've never really been one to toe the line!"

Adam looked at her "Oh… Kill her"

Forrest walked up behind her "Thought you'd never ask!" but before he could get anywhere near her Angel had vamped out jumped him and knocked him to the ground.

Buffy sends her fist into zombie Walsh's face then a side kick into Engleman. Angel picked up Forrest and chucked him into the wall on the far end of the room.

Forrest "A vampire helping a slayer… well this is new" he said blocking Angel's next punch and sending him flying with a punch to the stomach.

Angel was pissed this thing thought it could treat Buffy like that. "Hey… Ugly play nice!" he said hitting Forrest with a piece of metal.

Buffy pulled the tubes from zombie Walsh and pushed her into vials shattering the glass. Riley saw the shattered glass and fought the chips control to grab it. Once he had it in his hand he kept fighting the control to chip and started to use the glass piece to cut it out.

….

Back in 314 Giles started lighting the candles while Xander and Willow sat in a circle. Willow picked up the book and started chanting.

"The Power of the slayer and all who yield it, Last to ancient we invoke thee. Grant us thy Domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess, make us mind and heart and spirit joy, let the hand encompass us, Do thy will" Willow looked at Oz and smiled, than turned back to Giles and Xander handing them each a tarot card.

…

Angel was now fighting the Zombie doctors and Buffy was taking care of Forrest. She went to punch him and he grabbed her hand and spun her around, grabbing her head he slammed it into the metal table.

Riley had the chip out and was ready to fight "Buffy!"

Forrest walked Buffy towards Riley "Shut up and watch me kill your girlfriend Finn, that's an order!" The chip may have been cut out but Riley was still trying to fight the fogginess of the effects.

…

Back in 314 Willow started laying the Tarot Cards down "Spiritus… Spirit"

She nodded to Xander "Animus… Heart"

Giles laid his down next "Sophus… Mind" All three put their hands on the final card and set it down together "Manus… The Hand"

Willow looked back at the book "We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel, the hand… the daughter of Seneya first of the ones"

….

Buffy head butted Forrest turned around and sent a front kick into his stomach. Angel went to snap his neck but he through a kick and knocked Angel back.

Buffy looked at Angel and Riley "I need to get to Adam like now! Are you able?"

Riley stood up and looked at Buffy "You go I got this" He said looking at Buffy and Angel.

Buffy ran into the control room followed by Angel "Fun isn't it?"

Adam nodded "I do appreciate violence"

Angel smiled "Good" He ran up to Adam and punched him in the face which didn't faze him at all "What the hell is this guy made of" he said shaking out his tingling hand.

Buffy looked at Angel "What are you doing I told you he was invincible!" before Angel could reply he was sent flying across the room "Oooo are you ok?" She asked helping him up.

Adam brought out his skewer and went after her. She stopped his hand just before he hit her and snapped it.

Buffy smiled "Broke your arm"

Adam smiled back "Got another" his arm started morphing into a machine gun "I've been upgrading" he began firing.

Buffy and Angel bolted behind the computer console. Back in 314 Willow finished up the incantation "We implore thee, admit us bring us to the vessel take us now!" The three souls flew out of their bodies and headed for Buffy.

The Shooting stopped and Buffy started to stand up but Angel pulled her back down "Buffy what are you doing?"

Buffy opened her eyes and he saw they were bright yellow if Angel didn't know better he would say they looked like a vampires "We won't be hurt, We will protect you!" she said before standing back up.

Adam was ready to fire again "You can't last much longer" he said smiling.

Buffy held out her hand "We can, we are forever"

Adam began firing again and Buffy speaking Sumerian held her hand in the air and the bullets hit a force field.

…..

Back inside 314 Oz was standing guard at the door with Spike "So do you know what all this is about?" he asked pointing to an unconscious Willow, Xander and Giles.

Spike looked at the sleeping gang "Something to do with Buffy and Adam I wager, bloody wanker I hope the slayer kills him good!"

….

Adam had had enough of this slayer. He shot a rocket at her and it somehow turned into birds. Buffy came up punched him in the face and he went down hard. She grabbed him by the throat "How can you…"

Super Buffy squeezed his throat a little tighter and holds him against the wall. The Xander part of Buffy spoke "You could never hope to grasp the source of our power" Buffy punches through his stomach and pulls out his uranium core "But yours is right here!" Adam fell to the ground dead.

Angel walked over to Buffy she held the core in her it started floating. She spoke Sumerian and the uranium core vanished. Angel stood in front of her and looked at her "Buffy? Buffy are you ok?"

She slumped forward into his arms the essence of Xander, Giles and Willow leaving her body. Angel caught her and Buffy who was just Buffy looked up at him "I'm fine" she said leaning on him.

Riley walked into the room and ran towards Buffy "Are you ok?" He took her from Angel "I got her!" he said glaring at the vampire.

Angel was about to lose it when he saw Buffy just shake her head. Leaning on Riley she looked at them both "We need to get back and check on the others" she and Riley started heading back to 314 with Angel following closely behind.

…

Spike slammed his fist into a demons face while Oz tried to hold the door closed. A whole set of demons wanted into 314 and Spike was going to do what he could to make sure they didn't make their way in. He snapped the demons neck and while Oz opened the door threw it out into the crowd of demons at the door closed it and leaned against it to make sure it stayed closed.

Willow, Xander and Giles opened their eyes. Oz left Spike holding the door and ran towards Will "What the hell was that? Are you ok?" he asked setting his hand upon her face. Spike was not impressed "Nobody thank me or anything it was just lucky for you blighters I was here who knows which one of you would have had your faces ripped off" he said sarcastically.

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them "Yes thank you although your heroism has been slightly muted by the fact that you were helping Adam to start a war that will kill us all!"

Xander looked at Spike "You probably just saved us so we wouldn't stake you right here."

Spike smiled "Did it work?" nobody answered "Well then everything's all right and we all get to not be staked through the heart good work team!" He said leaning against the wall.

Willow ignored Spike and held Oz's hand on her face and smiled. It felt so good to have him close again. "I'm fine the spell just took a little out of me is all" she leaned her forehead against his and was about to go for a kiss when she heard the hidden door opening.

Riley helped Buffy threw the door with Angel following. Buffy walked over to Willow and hugged her "Wasn't it amazing?" she said standing back beside Oz.

Buffy stood in between Angel and Riley "We were great! She said smiling.

Riley looked at the door "We still have men out there!" Buffy nodded "You and Angel get to the exists and get them open, Giles, Xander and Spike round up the rest of the soldiers that are still alive, Willow Oz and I will try and see if any of the scientists are still alive." With those orders everyone headed back into the battlefield.

…

The Government Officials who had started the initiative sat around a table. Professor Walsh's boss had just gotten the news of the now failed project "It was an experiment. The Initiative represented the Government's interests in not only controlling the otherworldly menace, but harnessing its power for our own military purposes. The considered opinion of this counsel is that this experiment has failed. Once the prototype took control of the complex, our soldiers suffered a 40 percent casualty rate. Only through the actions of the deserter and a group of civilian insurrectionists that our losses were not major. I trust the irony of that is not lost on any of us. Maggie Walsh's vision was brilliant, but ultimately unsupportable the demons cannot be harnessed. Cannot be controlled It is therefore our recommendation that this project be terminated and all records concerning it expunged. Our soldiers will be debriefed, standard confidentiality clause. We will monitor the civilians and usual measures prepared should they try to go public. I don't think they will. The Initiative itself will be filled in with concrete. Burn it down, gentlemen. Burn it down, and salt the Earth

…..

Willow and Buffy were walking ahead of Angel, Oz and Riley. Giles and Xander had already left to head home and Spike left to do whatever Spike did. Buffy looked behind her then back at Willow "So Will looks like Oz is back again, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

Willow shook her head "I guess he can stay in our dorm for now he really has nowhere else to go, I need to figure things out with him before I talk to Tara." She said looking at the ground "When are you going to tell Riley about you and Angel?" she looked at Buffy with a smile.

Buffy looked at Willow with a shocked look "How did you know?" Willow just shook her head "It's pretty obvious you are acting more like high school Buffy than happy college with Riley Buffy"

Buffy looked at the ground "I always have just felt more alive with Angel and don't get me wrong I love Riley I'm just not…?"

"In love with him" Willow said finishing her sentence.

Buffy nodded "I guess never really was, I told myself I was over Angel but I guess I never will be. He was the first guy I have ever fallen in love with and I think no matter how bad I know things can get I just can't stay away from him you know!"

Willow nodded "Don't I know it" she said looking back at Oz.

Buffy just leaned on Willow's shoulder "I just don't know how to tell him, I'm scared… I mean he just lost everything he has ever known Forrest, the initiative, his soldier status I'm scared this may put him over the edge." She said with a tear on her cheek.

…

Willow and Oz had headed for the dorms leaving an awkward trio between Riley, Buffy and Angel. Riley took Buffy's hand "Thanks for your help but me and Buffy are leaving have a good night" he said pulling Buffy away from the vamp.

Buffy yanked her arm away "Riley I need to talk to Angel can I meet you back at your dorm?" Riley nodded and walked off with a really bad feeling in his stomach.

Buffy walked back towards Angel and walked straight into his arms "I need to talk to Riley about us ok… as soon as I do I will meet you at the mansion" giving him a quick kiss she headed off to end things with the sweet farm boy from Iowa.

….

Oz walked into Will's dorm room fresh from a shower and sat on her bed. Willow was starting to shake. She really did not think she could handle Oz leaving for a third time "As soon as we find your van you can be on your way again" she said sniffling.

Oz walked over to her and turned her around "Willow I'm not leaving! I can't leave again it was hard enough the first two times I don't think I could survive it a third."

Willow could not control the tears running down her face "But what about your anger thing where you go all wolfy? That was why you were leaving!"

Oz shook his head "The initiative did something… stuck something in me… it's weird but I don't think the wolf part of me exists anymore… I mean I still feel it but it's like it's gone dormant or something my sense of smell hearing everything is back to the way it was when I first met you. I don't think it will come out again." He said with a smile.

Willow smiled "So you're going to stay?" Oz nodded and Willow kissed him. It was the first time she had felt this happy in a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, plunged her fingers in his hair and followed his lead towards her bed. She had just pulled his shirt off when the door opened.

"Willow… I saw the light on and figured…" Tara saw Willow wrapped around Oz and just stood there.

Willow jumped up "Tara… look I'm sorry I…"

Tara shook her head and walked out the door. Willow told Oz to stay and followed her out "Tara listen I'm so sorry I wasn't expecting Oz to be back again… but he is and I love him… I don't want you to go anywhere though I want us to stay really good friends and still do magic together… but I can't let him go again." She said crying.

Tara nodded "It's ok I…I understand, It will be hard but I am and will be ok being your friend." With that Tara hugged Willow smiled and walked away.

Willow walked back into her dorm room and Oz looked at her "Are you ok?" he said walking towards her.

Willow nodded just walked into his arms "Tara and I will be ok we will be friends and she gets that but… this means … are you and I … are we back?" She asked looking at him.

Oz gave her a smirk "You are my forever Willow Rosenberg." He said kissing her.

…

Buffy walked into the frat house. She knew this would be difficult but she also knew he deserved better than her. Riley needed someone who loved him fully not someone who was and would always be in love with someone and something else.

Buffy opened the door to Riley's room and saw him sorting some books into a box Riley looked up and saw her standing in the doorway "Figured I would get an early start since I probably won't be staying here next year"

Buffy put her hand on Riley's arms "I need you to sit down" she said leading him to the bed "Riley we need to talk!"

Riley looked at her "This is about him isn't it" He said his hands turning into fits

Buffy nodded "Riley we need to end this" Riley looked at her with a shocked look on his face "I'm so sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

Riley looked at her "Your sorry? Your sorry for what? Getting back together with a vampire who pretty much destroyed your life or for the fact that you are shattering every part of my heart that is left?"

Buffy wiped her eyes "The second part, Riley I love him… I can't stop, I guess I never did. I'm sorry that you are getting hurt because of me but you don't want me… why would you want someone who can never fully love you… my heart will always belong to one man."

Riley stood up "Man? That thing isn't a man?"

Buffy shook her head "He is, you don't know him like I do, Riley I love you but I am not in love with you, is that fair to you? Is that what you want from a girlfriend? Someone who is with you in mind and body but never and I mean never in her heart, I fell in love a long time ago and yes bad things happened… stuff that a normal girl should never have to deal with… but guess what I am not normal, I will never be normal. I am not the type of girl you deserve Riley! You deserve a girl who will be by your side not off fighting demons every night, not someone who is stronger than you and do not even try and say anything I know that bothers you, You need a girl that you can take home to your nice normal family, I AM NOT THAT GIRL RILEY!"

Riley could not believe what was happening. She was really leaving him for a disgusting blood sucker "Buffy I love you, besides what can you possibly love about that thing he is a killer Buffy, he is not good he has murdered your friends how can you just go back to him?"

Buffy just shook her head "I forgave him for that a long time ago because I know that was Angelus not Angel and if you actually took the time to get to know him instead of trying to kill him you would know that. Now I'm sorry I truly am and I want us to remain friends because I do care about you Riley Please know that." She walked over to him kissed his cheek and walked out the door leaving Riley completely lost.

…..

Angel walked into the mansion took off his jacket and lit a fire. He wanted the place to be comfortable for Buffy. He turned around and walked straight into Spike.

"What the hell are you doing" He asked staring into the bleached blonde vamps face.

Spike chuckled "Figured you'd be here waiting on the slayer, she is probably giving soldier boy a good bounce before breaking his heart… she is a little bit looser then you remember her" before Spike opened his eyes he had a fist in his face. "What can't take the truth peaches" he said wiping the blood from his nose.

Angel growled "What are you talking about peroxide boy and you better talk fast or you might just find a stake in your heart"

Spike got up and sat on the couch "Well after you left let's just say our little slayer didn't take too long to jump into bed with the first eye candy that said hello, the funny thing is the old girl can't be that great in the sack because the guy I think she called him Parker moved on to better things the next day. Well and then you have the toy soldier bloody hell those two were at it like bunnies so It seems to me once you took the first ride she let anyone join in on the fun" he said with a snide smile.

Angel had heard enough he had Spike back on the ground and was beating him continuously when Buffy walked into the mansion.

Buffy ran over and pushed Angel back "What is going on? Spike what are you doing here?"

Spike who could barely open his eyes looked at her "Just telling captain forehead here all about the new you love, how anyone can ride with the right ticket!"

Buffy grabbed Spike by the throat "You need to leave or I will kill you!"

Spike laughed "Oy don't let her fool you mate we were almost married you know, bloody hell wedding was all planned did she tell you that?" he pushed the slayer back and walked to the main entrance of the mansion "Well off to get me some blood and a new place to stay since this place is gone" Spike shut the door and headed to the butcher's.

Angel helped Buffy up "We really need to kill him!" Buffy nodded in agreement "So how did everything go? Are we together?" he asked leading her towards the couch.

Buffy looked at him "He took it pretty hard, I would watch your back for a while until he calms down but I ended it… but Angel we have a lot to talk about so much has happened in a year and I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off, I mean there is your curse still and I have changed and I'm sure you have to…" before she could finish he stopped her with a kiss.

Angel pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Needing to breathe she pulled away. Angel looked at her "We will get it all figured out just say your my girl?" he asked smiling

Buffy climbed onto his lap and looked into his beautiful brown eyes "Always" she said kissing him. She knew this is where she was meant to be and no matter what happened they would face it together.

**That's All Folks. I hope you loved it and PLEASE REVIEW! If I get a good amount of positive reviews I may be able to make a rewrite of season 5 with Angel added in. It all depends on if I can fit him into the dialog well but until then feel free to check out my other story The Way Things Should Have Been. Thanks to all for your positive reviews thus far without you I would not have finished this story. ~Angel098756**


End file.
